


After Rain

by StarkMan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Tony Stark, Mild Language, No Plot/Plotless, iron dad & spider son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkMan/pseuds/StarkMan
Summary: Peter comes to stay at the compound and Tony does his best to spend time with him. How are you supposed to be a father figure, when you have no idea what that entails?





	After Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've had these little scenes in my head for a while now, mainly focussing on a hurt Tony. That's my weakness. So this is an attempt to join them together and make a little story from it. I'm not 100% happy with it but I just need to post it or it'll end up sat on my computer forever and I'll never finish it. The title is from a Dermot Kennedy song, After Rain. It's a beautifully emotional song, and I listened to it writing most of this fic. 
> 
> Post-Accords, though it doesn't go too much into that as the focus was on Peter and Tony's relationship. How Tony was struggling to be in Peter's life, but having no idea how to go about doing that. 
> 
> Apologies for the formatting, it was an absolute pain to break up the massive block of text so I gave up with indents. Why can't you just paste in from Microsoft Word and keep formatting? D: 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Tony had to admit, he was pretty excited to have Peter stay at the new compound for the summer holidays. Hi aunt May had given her permission and Peter was already helping knit the group back together, though Tony wasn’t surprised, the kid could probably bring about world peace if he got in the room with the right people. The Accords had been amended and signed, allowing the Avengers to still work as a group and remain in America. Fury had ordered them all up state to the compound to learn to work together again after what Fury called their ‘disagreement’.  


He rode the elevator a few floors up to the main living area in search for Peter. The plan had been to work on a new Spider-Man suit with him, something a little less ostentatious in colour for the more discreet missions he was now allowed to join them on. Tony didn’t agree, not after the fuck-up in Germany when he’d gotten hit, but Fury wouldn’t listen. As far as he was concerned, if he wanted to wear the suit at all and be associated with Iron Man, he’d be held to the same accountability. Tony could only do his best to keep him safe, the only way he knew how. He’d waited almost half an hour picking through other projects before asking FRIDAY to take him up.  
Steve was sat on the couch with a book or drawing pad, Tony couldn’t tell, and didn’t really care if he were honest. He needed to locate the kid and get some work done before it got too late in the day and Steve told him off again for not feeding him.  


“Seen the kid?” He asked, striding into the room.  


“Didn’t he go out with Clint?” Steve frowned.  


“What? Where?”  


Steve shrugged, “I think he said something about a range, but I didn’t really make it out. Kid was excited.”  


“Clint’s taken him shooting and you just let them go?” Tony questioned, possibly a little hurt Peter had forgotten their plans.  


“Well, let’s be honest Tony,” Steve reasoned, “if anyone knows what they’re doing with a gun or bow and arrow then it’s Clint.”  


“Yeah, well, maybe you should have let me know.” Tony turned and went back to the elevator, asking FRIDAY to take him back down. He was being stupid, the kid was allowed to spend time with the others, Tony had no right to be selfish. DUM-E rolled over as he sat back at his worktable.  


“Hey buddy, just us tonight.” DUM-E’s low tone echoed slightly through the lab. 

\----

Tony managed to catch Peter a few times over the next few days, the kid appeared to be busier than Pepper on a bad day (when Tony procrastinated long enough to go right past the deadlines). They tinkered in the lab and watched a few bad TV shows. Tony was actually doing alright with his mealtimes too, having a hungry kid around tended to remind you when you’re in need of sustenance other than coffee. All in all, this arrangement worked better than he could have expected it to after what went down in Leipzig. The kid had a gift. Things could still be a little tense between him and the rest of the group, but overall, they could be worse.  


Natasha was the one who still seemed a little aloof with Tony, but he as far as he was concerned, as long as she kept her distance with Peter, things could be set aside. Her betrayal stung a little deeper than the others. He thought he knew her, she’d been in his life longest and saw him at one of the lowest points in his life. Thank you, palladium.  
Tony was slumped on the couch when Natasha, speak of the devil, he’s sure she can hear thoughts, folded herself into the space beside him. His eyes flicked to her as she tucked her feet underneath herself, before returning to the TV.  


“Didn’t have you down for a DIY-SOS fan, but I guess you’re full of surprises.” He said, by way of greeting.  


“It’s Nick Knowles, I have a thing for older men.” Natasha stated, turning to stare expressionlessly at him.  


“Oh, is that what you were doing, messing with Bruce?” Shit, he was dead the next time he closed his eyes.  


“Okay,” Her eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly, “you want to get personal.” Her tone flat. She got up and left silently, leaving Tony to wonder what he’d started. He ought to apologise. No, okay, so he wasn’t apologising. But she couldn’t expect him to be fine with her just because she acted like it was. He’d spoken with the others and slowly built back a tenuous… not friendship. Colleague-ship? Whatever. They’d hashed stuff out, they were slowly moving on. Natasha had been nowhere to be seen when they were fixing things, she couldn’t just turn up weeks later and insinuate herself back in. 

\----

Movie nights were something Tony turned up to solely because of the kid. Peter had an unhealthy amount of movie trivia in his head that sometimes made Tony feel stupid when he’d make an obscure reference. Tony didn’t do ‘feeling stupid’. He was merely keeping up to date with the world and refused to be further behind than the capsicle currently sat on the other couch.  


The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy was about to start and the space next to Tony was empty, ready for Peter. Tony heard the others laughing, the kid the loudest, and he rolled his eyes.  


“Hurry up, it’s going to start without you.”  


“It’ll start when FRIDAY starts it,” Steve said, shifting over so Clint and Nat could sit down. Peter started towards him, but Tony watched as Natasha’s hand shot out and grasped Peter’s wrist.  


“Little Spider, sit with me.” She said, voice gentle.  


“He sits here, this is his space.” Tony countered.  


“Exactly, he always sits there,” Natasha’s eyebrows knitted together, and she pulled off an incredibly convincing pout. Tony wasn’t surprised when the kid looked at him with wide eyes.  


“It’s fine, Underoos. Sit where you want.” He said quietly. He was saved from watching Natasha’s fraction of a smirk by Bruce’s arrival and instead he stared resolutely at the screen. Bruce settled in next him, Peter pulled in close to Natasha and Tony tried not to blink too much.

\----

Tony span slowly in his chair. Head tilted back, the overhead lights in the lab swirled around in fluorescent patterns, making him feel a little ill. He sighed and grabbed hold of the desk, stopping his rotation. Happy was supposed to be picking up Peter from Ned’s and bringing him back to the compound so they could work on something in the lab. Tony may have fabricated a few problems with one of his cars, so he and Peter could work on it together. The thought of working on a car together had a nervous sort of anticipation start in his stomach. That was dad-thing wasn’t it? He’d seen enough movies to make the connection. But was he overstepping? It wasn’t as though May could teach the kid, and the others were more into driving them, not taking them apart and putting them back together again. He lucked out on knowing a kid who seemed as fascinated with that as he was.  


He checked his watch and made his way over to his kitchenette to start the coffee machine. DUM-E beeped and rolled over to him.  


“Nuh-uh, I can do this myself thanks buddy.” He carefully lifted a can of questionable substances out of DUM-E’s reach. “You know you’re programmed to learn, right? Why haven’t you grasped the fact that coffee is not made with anything other than what’s already in this machine, hm?” DUM-E made a soft whirring sound and reached his claw to clutch at Tony’s shirt. “Don’t give me the eyes, you’re smarter than this.” He raised an eyebrow at DUM-E’s lens.  


The lab doors opening sounded from behind him and he turned to grin at Peter as he came in.  


“Hey Mr Stark!” He greeted, putting his rucksack down on the chair Tony had just been twirling around in. Tony raised a hand and gave a quick wave.  


“Hey kiddo, how’s Ned?”  


“He’s good, he had tickets to this band he’s into for his birthday and he’s asked me to go.” Peter seemed to hesitate towards the end of that and it almost sounded like a question.  


“What band?” Tony asked, trying to pry his shirt out of DUM-E’s grasp. “I didn’t think you kids were big into music?”  


Peter scrunched his nose slightly, “I’m not sure of the name, it’s in a few weeks anyway, I’ll have to check with Ned on the date. It’s nothing crazy, more of a local start-up show.”  


The kid was looking at his nails and Tony hesitated for a moment. “You asking permission?”  


Peter shrugged. “Well I’m here with you when it’s on, so I guess it’s up to you. I’m not an adult, as you like to remind me.” He said, looking like he was struggling not to roll his eyes. Tony was definitely not mentioning that he wasn’t the only adult at the compound May had entrusted Peter’s care with for the holidays.  


“Just give me a heads up on when and where, and we’ll sort out lifts with Hap.” He pushed past the warm feeling in his chest and gestured to DUM-E. “Call him off me Pete, reckon he’s going to rip my shirt if he sees me drinking my own coffee and not his concoction.” Laughing, Peter called over DUM-E and distracted the bot while Tony poured out his coffee. He walked over to join them, picking Peter’s bag up from his chair and putting it on the desk so he could sit.  


“You up for working on the Ferrari?” The burn of the coffee soothed his stomach slightly until Peter grimaced as he looked towards Tony.  


“Oh, I sort of made plans with Steve.” Peter mumbled and Tony almost didn’t catch his words.  


“Right. That’s fine.” Tony quipped, trying for nonchalance. Fucking Steve. Judging by the look on Peter’s face, he wasn’t that successful. The kid opened his mouth, presumably to apologise and Tony raised his hand before he could start. “Hey, no, it’s fine. Honest.” He lied. “You know I’m happy you’re all getting along. I can’t hog all your time down here, go and see what nuggets of wisdom ole Cap can impart on your impressionable brain.”  


Peter snorted but still looked a bit uneasy and now Tony felt bad.  


“I didn’t really think it through before I agreed.” Peter admitted, “I couldn’t really say no once he’d suggested it. I mean, I should have remembered I was supposed to be here.”  


“Hey, lab time is an open invitation, you know that kid, we can always reschedule.” He ducked his head, catching Peter’s eyes. “No big deal, alright?” Peter nodded, and Tony tried to move things on, lightening the conversation. “So, what’s cap roped you into today?” He sat back in his chair and took a swig of his coffee. His cheery tone didn’t do much to ease Peter’s expression and Tony started to really wonder what was going on in the kid’s head.  


“Driving lessons.” He shrugged and Tony momentarily thanked the gods Peter was still looking at his hands. Oh, wow. That hurt. That shouldn’t hurt this much, right? Maybe DUM-E managed to put something in his coffee after all? The last swig was definitely hurting him as it went down. He put the offending mug down and mustered up a smile as Peter glanced up at him through his lashes.  


“Wow, I didn’t think Cap could still drive. Doesn’t he need to renew his licence or something? Ah well, Fury probably has that covered I’m sure.”  


“You don’t mind?” Peter seemed to search his eyes for something and Tony did his best to answer as earnestly as he could.  


“No, of course not. Why wouldn’t I be happy about you driving yourself around? Hell, Happy will be thrilled when you get your licence.”  


Peter shook his head slightly, curls bouncing, “I meant, uh, not the actual driv-.” The doors opening caught their attention and Tony gritted his teeth at the sight of Steve.  


“Hi Pete. Tony.” Steve nodded to Tony and he flashed a quick smile in return. “Sorry, am I interrupting?” He slowed his entrance into the room to glance between Tony and Peter, sat in chairs facing each other. Steve patted DUM-E on his arm and Tony slapped his hands on his thighs, standing up.  


“Nope, Pete was just telling me about his plans to dance with death this evening.” Peter stood and shoved his hands in his pockets and Tony squeezed his shoulder. “Jokes aside, be careful kid, just because you’ve got powers, doesn’t mean you’re indestructible.”  


Steve answered for him. “Of course. We aren’t taking risks, Tony. You don’t need to worry. We’ll be back in time for dinner if you’re cooking tonight.”  


Tony gave Steve another tight smile and told them to have fun as he sat back at his desk. He thought he’d felt eyes on him as they left but by the time he glanced up, the lift outside the lab doors had shut, and DUM-E was making his way over to clutch at his shirt again. Why was he worrying about overstepping with the classic Ferrari when Steve obviously had no such qualms about teaching the kid to drive? More fool him for being clueless enough that Steve got there first.  


Tony busied himself making dinner for himself and Pete after the others had already eaten and retreated to their rooms or gym or wherever they disappeared to in the evenings and found his mood improving. It was silly really, he didn’t have exclusive rights on the kid and he knew Steve didn’t know it touched on Tony’s various insecurities. He dished up the spaghetti bolognaise and checked his phone for Steve’s reply on when they were due back. It was a quarter to eight and dinner was usually had by seven at the latest. He slid onto one of the bar stools and started to tuck in, he was surprisingly hungry and figured they’d be through the door any moment anyway.  


Bruce soon came to grab one of his disgusting herbal teas and gave Tony a small smile, glancing at the two plates. Tony was almost finished already.  


“Hey Brucey. How’s things?”  


“Same old, things are pretty quiet in my life for now,” He shrugged, “where’s Peter?”  


“Oh, he’s out learning to drive with Cap.” Tony glanced at his phone again, still no answer. He was debating sending a follow up text when he noticed Bruce had gone quiet. He squinted at Bruce’s odd expression and sniffed. “What?”  


“Nothing, Tony. I’m just surprised it’s not you out with Peter.” Bruce looked a little awkward, as though he might offend him.  


“I’ve got problems,” Tony explained as he tapped his chest, “Can’t be putting unnecessary strain on this thing, it’s on its last legs as it is.”  
Bruce raised an eyebrow and seemed to decide against verbalising the fact that he still flew about and fought in his weaponised suit on a regular basis. Tony’s phone buzzed and he snatched it up off the table, unlocking and reading Steve’s reply.  


“I hope you haven’t been texting a teenager while you know they’re driving?” Bruce reproached. Tony sniffed and stood up.  


“Obviously not, I texted Steve.”  


“Oh, good. I think Peter’s been just what this team needs. He helps bridge the gaps that we’re all too stubborn to do on our own. I think him being around has kept the team together. Let’s be honest, I think we’d have all gone our separate ways this summer if it weren’t for Peter staying with us. Also Nick’s interference, but still.” Bruce grinned kindly at him, before he noticed Tony was putting cling wrap over Peter’s plate. “Tony?”  


Bruce’s small frown had Tony throw him a quick smile.  


“Turns out they grabbed food on their way back, I’ll just pop this in the refrigerator, someone will have it.” He dodged around Bruce and pushed the plate onto one of the emptier shelves inside. “Who keeps putting chocolate in here?” He huffed, pulling out the offending bars. “Chocolate does not belong in the fridge.”  


“I think that’s Clint. Tony, look-”  


“Well, he’s a freak. It’s not hot enough here for it to melt, what is he even thinking taking up valuable fridge space?” He put the chocolate bars in one of the cabinets on the wall and ignored Bruce’s silent presence behind him as he quickly washed his plate in the sink and then exited the kitchen swiftly. Steve had said they were two minutes out and Tony had no wish to be around when the two of them got in. Unfortunately, as Tony’s luck was want to do, he only made it out of the kitchen area and was passing the front door when it opened, admitting two windswept people. Peter’s face was flushed, and Steve took the keys from him as they both took off their light jackets. They hadn’t noticed Tony, but Tony sure noticed the Audi keys Steve held. Oh look, Tony’s car. Of course it was, seeing as Tony owned all the cars at the compound. Funny that.  


“Tony.” Steve threw him a smile and he did his best to return one for the kid’s sake.  


“Hey Mr Stark, do you want a burger? We stopped at Burger King on the way back.” The kid offered, rummaging through a paper bag.  


“Nah, I’m good thanks Pete, not hungry. How many casualties?” He teased and Peter heaved a dramatic sigh.  


“I wasn’t that bad!” Steve shared a look with Peter. “It wasn’t, he’s exaggerating.” Peter stated, folding his arms. He looked adorably petulant and his lower lip was protruding slightly, causing a laugh to erupt before Tony could stop it.  


He chuckled, “Sure, kid. I hope my Audi survived.” He directed his question at Steve and the guy held his hands up placatingly,  


“Not a scratch. I’m sorry Tony, I should have asked.”  


“It’s fine, I don’t have a problem with Peter driving one of my cars.” He paused and twirled his hand. “Obviously supervised by an adult and all that.”  


“Go and get a plate for that, the grease will go everywhere.” Steve wrinkled his nose and Peter looked scandalized.  


“You can’t put fast food on a plate Steve, that’s sacrilege.” Peter grumbled but went off to the kitchen, leaving Steve and Tony in the entrance.  


“Well,” Tony shoved his hands in his pockets and made for the elevator, “I’m off, got a few projects I need to finish before bed. See you tomorrow, Cap.”  


Steve stepped forwards and reached for Tony’s arm.  


“He thinks the world of you, Tony. We had a great time, but he missed you. Wouldn’t shut up about you actually.” Steve looked so earnest that Tony seemed to be stuck and Steve’s hand was clasped gently around his upper arm. His mouth didn’t seem to be up to much for once either. He shrugged slightly and shook his head in puzzlement.  


“He’s a good kid.” Tony managed, resisting the urge to ask what Peter had said about him. Steve dropped his hand and Tony gave him a small smile. “Thanks for keeping an eye on him.” The ‘for me’ was missing but Steve’s expression changed enough that he knew it was implied, and something else. Tony made his way into the elevator before he could figure it out. It looked a little too much like pity for his liking.

 

\----

 

A few days later, Tony grabbed and gulped down his mostly cold coffee absently as he flicked through holograms above his work space. Peter’s suit was causing him a few problems. Not big problems. Just enough to take up almost the entirety of his attention. The Kevlar woven fabric for his suit was great as a flexible armour but he needed more flexibility. Peter mentioned a bit of rigidity on his last few patrols when web-slinging and while he hadn’t kicked up a big fuss, Tony wanted the suit to be the best it could possibly be. Any suggestions he would do his best to work with. Peter was somewhere around the compound and a quick question to FRIDAY had him locating the kid in Bruce’s lab.  


He needed Peter’s input. He mostly had a new compound worked out, but there was only so much testing and guesswork he could do when the suit wasn’t designed for someone without enhanced abilities. He ditched his empty mug on the desk and rode the elevator a floor up to Bruce’s lab floor. He’d given Bruce his own space after he noticed him getting a little twitchy listening to Tony rambling on, spewing every thought that crossed his mind. Bruce was a quiet worker. Tony was not. An expressive genius, yes.  


He strode down the short corridor but slowed when he heard Peter. The kid sounded positively enthused about something and Tony peeked through the open door to watch. Bruce was blushing, blushing! As Peter gesticulated wildly and grabbed a piece of paper and pen. He jotted something down and compared his paper with one sat in front of Bruce. Peter’s grin was infectious and Bruce was smiling back and nodding. They looked so engrossed in their work that Tony backed away from the door as quietly as he could. It was good to see Bruce smile like that. He would just figure something out with Peter’s suit.

An hour later and Tony was nursing his hand and warning DUM-E away as he stumbled around the workspaces to reach the cabinet with the first aid kit. He’d sliced the skin on the side of his palm and while it didn’t feel deep, there was an awful lot of blood. It had already pooled on the desk before he’d even noticed and now it dripped steadily down his arm as he held it near his chest. He fumbled with the handle of the metal cabinet and swore as he had to use both hands to grasp the awkward shaped handle and twisted.  
What colour was it? Red? He scanned the shelves and DUM-E beeped worriedly from behind.  


“Yeah, I know Bud.” He grimaced. He grabbed the handle and swung it down from the shelf, the blood on his hands causing the heavy box to fly from his grip and crash to the floor, spilling bandages and antiseptic wipes everywhere.  


“Shit!”  


“Boss, allow me to call Dr Banner?” FRIDAY suggested, not really sounding as though it was a suggestion.  


“No! It’s fine FRI- DUM-E leave it!” He knelt on the floor and tried to gather the things back in box while DUM-E ignored him and whizzed off, presumably to grab a broom and pan. For fuck’s sake. He took a deep breath and tried to keep his sudden dizziness at bay. He felt all shaky and on edge. “Don’t… don’t call Bruce, they’re having fun.”  


DUM-E appeared with his short handled sweeping brush, specifically made for him and his claw. Tony grabbed a roll of dressing before DUM-E could sweep it up and noticed someone hurrying towards him as he remained knelt on the floor. This was not good for his knees.  


“Don’t be an idiot, give me the bandage.” Bruce, lovely Bruce, ground out through clenched teeth. Oh, was he mad? FRIDAY must have interrupted him after all. Yep, there was the kid as well. Great. Peter’s eyes were wide as he took in the blood around the room. It really did look worse than it was. It resembled something from Game of Thrones, he mused as he looked down to watch Bruce cleaning his hand with an antiseptic wipe.  


“I had it sorted, FRIDAY just overreacts.”  


“Yeah, no, I’m glad she called. Because you’re an idiot.” Bruce answered, and DUM-E beeped in agreement, the little shit. He narrowed his eyes at his little bot and Peter patted his chassis.  


“What were you doing?” Peter questioned, his gaze falling on Tony’s blown up hologram of the compounds molecular structure. “Is that- what is that?”  


“Tony you’ve lost quite a bit of blood, I’m going to grab a drink to help replace sugars.” Bruce said as he stood up and hurried over to the kitchenette and fridge in the corner.  


“Just a new material, I was splicing a small section to do a few tests with and slipped. No big deal.” He dismissed, and Peter frowned.  


“Is it for my suit?” His voice was quiet, and Tony shrugged, feeling uncomfortable, and not just physically. He still felt a little dizzy and decided to wait for that sugary drink before getting to his feet. When he didn’t answer, Peter said quietly, “I thought we did suit testing together?”  


Tony really felt like shit. Bruce reappeared with a bottle in hand and Tony took a long drink.  


“You were busy, I didn’t think you’d mind if I went ahead.” It was something they did together, but Tony really believed he was right not to interrupt them. He clapped his hand on Bruce’s shoulder as he knelt at Tony’s side and hauled himself to his feet. He probably hadn’t given the sugar enough time to do its job, but he just wanted to not feel so vulnerable kneeling on the floor while the kid quizzed him, and Bruce looked between them with a shrewd frown.  


His vision grayed for a second before coming back, and Bruce stood up, peering at him closely.  


“Sit down and finish the rest of that. Peter, keep an eye on him and make sure he finishes it all.”  
Peter nodded as Tony scoffed, “I’m not five.” Though he allowed Bruce to steer him to his couch near the kitchenette and fell back into the cushions with a sigh. Peter wasn’t saying much but took the space next to Tony and nudged his arm that held the bottle. “It was just a cut.” He complained, rolling his eyes, though he obediently took another long drink. He glanced to his right and Peter was picking at his nails. Bruce had left at some point with him noticing, hm.  


“Are you mad at me?” Tony tried, eyebrows raised. Peter shook his head, but he didn’t look up at him. “You sure?”  


“Are you mad at me?” Peter murmured.  


“No? Why on earth would I be mad at you?”  


“Well, if you were mad that I was busy and did testing on the suit without me then I’m sorry.” This time the kid did look at him and Tony shook his head emphatically, ignoring the dizziness it caused.  


“No! That wasn’t- Jesus Pete,” He wiped a hand over his face, “That’s not it at all. I’m not mad at you. I’m glad you made Bruce happy, getting all science-y. He misses that, and I just bug him when I go on and on.” He nudged Peter’s arm, aiming for some levity.  


“I go on and on, too.” Peter narrowed his eyes at Tony.  


“That’s different. At your age it’s cute. At mine, just annoying.” He grimaced self-deprecatingly.  


“I’m not cute.” He looked at him, affronted, and Tony just chuckled. 

\----

Tony asked Peter how he was settling in as they worked through Peter’s summer homework. Well, Peter was acing almost all subjects, so it was more like Tony giving a running commentary on school standards.  


“Great, I love it here.” He said, grinning as he shuffled a few books around on the coffee table. The communal area was empty apart from the two of them and Tony was leaning back on the sofa cushions from his seat on the floor next to Peter.  


“Your aunt didn’t really give us much of an itinerary when she sent you, so I suppose as long as all your homework is done then we’re all good on the responsible adult front.” He speculated as he shrugged one shoulder and then squinted at the book Peter picked out. English literature. Joy.  


“Yeah, it’s mostly done now anyways.” Peter said, pulling forward some loose paper. “Just have this essay to do and I’d say I’m ninety percent finished.” He turned to give Tony an assessing look. “How does Harry’s upbringing influence his actions in critical situations?”  


“Harry who?” Tony questioned in return.  


“Potter. Aww,” Peter groaned, “I bet you haven’t read the books.”  


He wrinkled his nose, “I don’t do magic.”  


“But it’s Harry Potter! Like, seriously, Mr Stark, you’re missing out.” Peter heaved a dramatic sigh and Tony got to his feet.  


“Sorry kid, you’re on your own for this one.” Tony looked up to see Steve step into the room.  


“Hiya,” Steve gave them a quick wave as he grabbed a carton of juice from the fridge. Peter threw Steve a smile over his shoulder and Tony gave him a nod. “I’m going to have to cancel on our drive this evening Peter, something’s come up.”  


Tony watched Peter’s shoulders deflate. “It’s alright, another time!” Peter went back to his essay and Tony tried to decipher Steve’s twitching eyebrows. What? Steve rolled his eyes and Tony shrugged. He nodded between Tony and Peter. Oh! Him? Take Peter out?  


“We could go,” He said slowly, still watching Steve. The man gave him a thumbs up before exiting the kitchen and hurrying off down the hall. Tony looked over to Peter.  


“Really? Yeah, Mr Stark, that’d be amazing!” Peter grinned up at him and Tony barely resisted the surprising urge to ruffle the kid’s curly hair.  


“Make a decent start on that essay and we’ll head out.” Tony promised and Peter started scribbling away.

 

“Okay, little slower on the clutch when you change gears, Underoos.” Tony instructed and this time the car was a lot smoother going into third. Peter was surprisingly good and an eager learner, but Tony’s heart was still in his mouth after Peter had narrowly avoided the tyre pile at the side of the track.  


They’d driven out to one of Tony’s favourite racetracks and had the Stark privilege of having the track to themselves as evening came in. The place was floodlit so it wasn’t a worry, Tony’s only concern was that Clint had somehow found out where they were and was currently lapping them in a Stark Industries emblazoned rally car that he’d found in one of the hangars on site.  


“Can we race him?” Peter asked, grinning as Clint whizzed past for the third time, flipping them off as he went.  


“Ha ha, not a chance. You’re just about managing gear changes, you’re not there yet.”  


“Can we swap, and you race him then?” Peter shot him a challenging look. Tony paused to think for about 0.8 seconds.  


“Okay. Stop, we’re switching.” Peter laughed and pulled the car over to get out, rushing around the bonnet and nearly colliding with Tony in his haste.  


Tony chuckled and climbed into the driver’s seat. His Audi purred as he revved in anticipation. He waited to check Peter’s belt was fastened properly before accelerating as Clint showed up in his rear-view mirror. Peter whooped from beside him and Tony grinned. It wasn’t flying but it was pretty damn close. The acceleration pushed his body into the seat and Peter was laughing as the smell of burnt rubber permeated through the car. Tony glanced into the mirror for Clint and they’d managed to start off well enough to keep Clint at bay for now.  


“This is so cool!” Peter cried as Tony took the first corner.  


“Tell me about it,” He replied, shooting him a smile that made his face ache, “He’s catching up a bit, shall we let him?”  


“What, then shake him off?” Peter’s raised eyebrow promised Clint an embarrassing loss, and Tony would love to see the day Peter was good enough to really race.  


“Yep.”  


“Do it.”  


They drove for about twenty minutes with Clint at their tail, the rally car was a lot more equipped to deal with cutting the corners closely, it was a little bumpy in the Audi, but they held on. They managed to lose him as he cut a corner too close though and went wide afterwards and Peter shouted triumphantly. Tony’s grin didn’t falter but it did soften slightly as they hit the straight and he allowed himself a quick moment to look over at Peter giggling in his passenger seat. He put his eyes back on the track as they approached a turn, so he missed Peter’s look of undisguised adoration.

 

\----

 

Tony walked into the kitchen area to Nat and Bruce talking. Bruce gave Nat a disapproving frown and she looked a little guilty before she spotted Tony and stepped away from Bruce. She said a quiet good morning to him and picked up her tea from the side counter before passing him as she left.  


“Do I want to know?” Tony asked, turning on the coffee machine.  


“It’s nothing.” Bruce said, drinking his own tea. Peter wasn’t awake yet, so Tony set to pulling out bacon and sausages from the fridge. Kid wouldn’t be in bed for long once he smelt the food.  


Tony dished up Peter’s breakfast just as he came into the room, chatting to Thor.  


“There’d better not be marks on my lawn, Pointbreak.” Tony rebuked as he took in Peter’s Iron Man pyjamas. “Shouldn’t you be dressed, kiddo?” He raised an eyebrow.  


“I heard voices and it’s Thor!” Peter said, as if that explained everything.  


“I have not sullied your land, Anthony. The Bifrost deposited me atop the building.” Thor beamed.  


“Cool.” Peter breathed.  


“Not cool, it just means he’s marked my beautiful building instead. Eat your breakfast.” Tony instructed, sliding a plate onto the table. “You’ll have to get your own, big guy,” he said, gesturing to the kitchen, “I only made enough for one super metabolism.”  


“I have not long had a hearty feast and I am on my way to spend time with my lady Jane soon. Thank you for your kindness though.” Thor gave Tony a respectful nod.  


“You’re not staying here then?” He asked.  


“I wished to catch up with the team before travelling to my lady. I will not be here long. Peter and I spoke for a little while on Midgard’s literature. He is studying fascinating history.”  


Peter laughed, “Not history, it’s fiction. Though it’d be pretty amazing if Harry Potter were real.”  


Thor looked pretty stumped at that. “But you have magicians, and castles? Surely this Harry Potter fellow must reside in one?”  


“God forbid there are actual wizards out there.” Tony muttered and listened to Peter explain mythical creatures to Thor. It seemed to be a rather difficult task as Asgard had some weird-ass creatures by the sounds of things.  


Peter eventually finished his breakfast and left to get dressed, passing Steve as he left the kitchen area.  


“Nice pyjamas.” Steve snickered, and Tony was a slight bit proud to see Peter flip him off behind his back before leaving.  


“He is a fine young man. A true credit to you, Anthony.” Tony frowned and glanced at Steve who appeared to be holding back a grin. “You should have introduced us before now though,” said Thor, frowning, “Peter is rather enjoyable company, a son you should be proud of.”  


Tony spluttered and Steve was grinning outright now. “He’s not mine.” He glowered at Steve. “And he’s staying here with all of us, not just me. Blame them.”  


“Are you sure?” Thor squinted at him suspiciously. “He bears a striking resemblance to you?”  


“Who knows?” Steve muttered, and the git ought to be glad nothing was in reaching distance for Tony to launch at his head.  


“No. Not mine.” Tony cut off the conversation by turning around to wash Peter’s plate. A few minutes later and socked feet shuffled into the area and Tony looked around and did a double-take. Peter was dressed, but seemed to have stolen Tony’s Stark Industries hoody, black, with the logo across the chest. His traitorous eyes glanced at Steve who sat there smug with a raised eyebrow and Tony spun back around to the sink in order to hide his smile. That kid, he huffed. 

\----

“What’s with the ‘Mr Stark’ still?” Clint asked, sat on the arm rest, feet on in the space normal people would choose to sit. Tony was sat on the other side of the small sofa, working on a few things on a Starkpad as he waited for Peter to get ready for an SI event in Manhattan.  


“He can call me what he likes.” He said distractedly.  


“Anything? What about Starky?” Tony threw him a withering look. “Tin-Man? Oh wait, Hulk’s got dibs on that. Hmm. Why not Tony though?” Clint shrugged nonchalantly but Tony wasn’t fooled.  


“What’re you up to, Katniss?” Tony heard Peter talking with Ned on the phone, but he had yet to emerge.  


“Not even the ‘D’ word?” He suggested, and Tony snorted.  


“Obviously not.” Peter wouldn’t call him anything offensive, as much as it’d amuse him. Well, maybe the first few times. Only Rhodey got to call him names and get away with it. Being called dickhead really wasn’t bad. Tony owned it, thank you very much. Clint narrowed his eyes doubtfully at him and Tony whistled at Peter as he appeared, dressed in a black and white suit, sans tie.  


“Looking sharp, Underoos.”

They had a bit of a drive to the event and after a bit of coaxing, Tony gave up on getting a conversation out of Peter. The kid was quiet, unnaturally so. Tony kept his eyes on the road but could see Peter playing with the cuffs of his suit jacket in his peripheral vision. They were pulling up outside when Tony decided to try again.  


“I thought you were looking forward to this?” He asked, noticing Peter sit up a little straighter and smile. “It’s just some fundraising and product announcements, no need to be nervous.”  


“I know, and I am looking forward to it, Mr Stark.” Peter assured him.  


Only the rear windows were tinted so he let it drop and raised a suave eyebrow at the camera’s flashing. He didn’t usually drive to these things but Happy was busy and there was no real reason why he couldn’t drive himself and the kid. He got out of the car and handed over the keys to one of valet guys with instructions to not have too much fun. He took Peter by the shoulder and led him through the press, making sure the kid was behind him. As an SI event, it wasn’t anything unusual to have interns attend, fortunately.  


The hall was grand and decorated to the nines. He had a bit of schmoozing to do and a welcome speech to give so he greeted Pepper and left Peter with her. Soon, things were picking up and after a pretty standard speech, he didn’t deviate from Pepper’s plans he was a good boy, he scoured the room for the kid. He spotted him on his own near the bar, holding what Tony hoped was orange juice, and he made his way over.  


“Hey kiddo, how’s it going?” He asked, gesturing the bar man for the same as Peter.  


“Good, actually. I spoke with this guy, Darren I think his name was, about the new StarkX. You didn’t say they’d be able to minimise the Youtube app and keep playing!” Peter looked ridiculously offended and Tony snorted softly.  


“It has a ton of new features and you’re raving about an app process?” Tony moaned, shaking his head. “Call yourself an intern…”  


“Hey, that’s a key feature, don’t undervalue that.” Peter actually pointed his finger at Tony, but a sip of his own juice confirmed Peter was just feeling bold, not drunk.  


He laughed, “Whatever, you can actually do some real intern work then, and I’ll stick you on the development floor when we get back.”  


“Real work? I heard your interns are the most well looked after interns of New York.” A familiar voice said from just behind him.  


“Don’t you know it, Mr Prescott.” Tony grinned and turned to shake the older man’s hand. “Peter, this is Daniel Prescott, Dean at MIT.” He chuckled at Peter’s wide-eyed expression.  


“Oh! Wow, nice to meet you Mr Sir-Daniel-Mr Prescott.” The kid’s face turned an alarming shade of red as he stumbled over the name and Tony’s hand squeezed his shoulder.  


“Am I right in assuming that you are Peter Parker?” Daniel kindly ignored Peter’s awkwardness and Tony was grateful.  


“Uh, yeah. That’s me.” Peter frowned slightly, looking between the two adults.  


“Then I look forward to seeing your application on my desk of admissions in the near future. Mr Stark here has never taken a personal intern in all the time I have known him, so you must be something special. He has told me great things already.” Tony took a swig of his orange juice to avoid looking at Peter. He may have bragged a little to Daniel over a few drinks, but he didn’t expect the kid to find out.  


“Thank you.” Peter murmured, only just audible in the busy room. “It’s amazing to get to work with Mr Stark, I’m incredibly lucky.” Tony couldn’t help but look at him at that. Peter gave him a shy smile and Tony returned with a lop-sided smile.  


“I have to be off,” Daniel seemed to have spotted someone nearing their group and grimaced, “Shelly knows I’ve ducked out of meeting one of her colleagues for the third time tonight. See you again soon, Tony.” Tony laughed and wished him good luck as he left.  


Some kids from the lower intern levels joined the bar area and Tony excused himself after introducing Peter to them. The kid was a firm favourite with everyone he was meeting tonight, even when he stumbled over his words, people adored him. Tony moved around the room a few times, keeping track of where Pepper helped direct him. He was a little out of the loop after being at the compound for so long. He headed towards the toilets near the end of the night and pushed open the door to find Peter there, washing his hands.  


“Won’t be long, just on my last turn around the room.” He said as he walked in. Peter looked up and went to dry his hands.  


“There’s so many interesting people here, Mr Stark. They’re all so smart.”  


“They’re SI mainly, we don’t hire those who can’t bring something special to the table.” Peter was looking in the mirror now and adjusting his shirt while Tony quickly used a cubicle. He finished up and washed his hands, stood next to the kid. He was still assessing himself in the mirror.  


“I feel like I’m way out of my league with them. Peter Parker is… Peter Parker.” Peter admitted, causing Tony to throw the paper towel in the bin with a bit more force than necessary.  


“Don’t say that. You’re incredibly smart kiddo. And there’s nothing wrong with being Peter Parker.” Tony caught Peter’s eyes in the mirror, voice stern. Tony wishes he had the courage to tell Peter how proud he is of him. For everything he’s done, with and without Spiderman. That every time he thinks of this kid, there’s a lump in his throat that simultaneously fills him with emotion and stops any of it being vocalised. Damn his father for cursing him with this emotional unavailability.  


“I look like a kid playing at grown-ups.” Peter groused, fiddling with his collar. Tony turned to him and steered his shoulders to face him.  


“You look fine. And there’s nothing wrong with being Peter Parker, don’t let me hear you say that again.” He sniffed, swallowing, gaze assessing his suit. It was one Tony had bought him, but it definitely showed signs of being tugged at the collar. “Could have done with a tie to stop you adjusting it, but it’s something you get used to.” Peter’s cheeks turned pink and Tony paused and raised a brow. “Did I forget to get you a tie?”  


“No, I have one.” Peter said and Tony smoothed out his collar.  


“Pop it on next time and it’ll help you not to fidget with the collar.” He assured him. Though, if anything, Peter went a shade darker.  


“Can you- I mean- could- they’re a bit complicated.” Peter blurted out the last bit in a rush and Tony took a second to decipher it. Oh. Well, that… that is something he can do. There was a moment of quiet before he wordlessly undid his own plum coloured tie and slipped it around Peter’s neck, putting the collar up on his shirt.  


“At the beginning, the wide end of the tie should be on your right side and the other end should be on your left side.” Peter was biting his lip and his eyes looked a little glassy. Tony concentrated on smoothing down the tie. “Cross the wide end over the top of the narrower end… then the wide end up through the centre bit at your neck.” He demonstrated that bit and Peter nodded. “Bring the wide end over to the right and the under the narrow end to the left and back up through the centre. Under the knot…” He did that. “Back down through the centre and inside the knot… and you’re done enough to adjust it.”  


He tightened the tie and flashed Peter a smile. The kid gave him a watery one back and Tony gestured for him to try. It took a few goes but eventually Peter could tie it without any guidance from Tony and wow, that was such a good feeling as Peter beamed up at him. The door to the bathroom opened and one of the organisers popped their heads in.  


“Sorry to bother you Mr Stark, we need a closing speech.” A curly haired guy smiled sheepishly, and Tony patted Peter on the shoulder.  


“Come on then kiddo, let’s get out of here.” Peter gave him a shy smile and allowed Tony to be ushered towards the stage by a member of staff.  


The guests started to leave after Tony thanked and wished them a good night and Pepper sidled up to him with a smirk. She tugged briefly at his shirt collar as he stood at the doors, seeing everyone out.  


“I was going to say you were missing something,” She whispered, “but I spotted it over there.” She inclined her head towards Peter who was talking with Daniel, looking far more relaxed than he had earlier.  


“He’s my intern,” He sniffed, “can’t have him looking less than Stark-Ready.” He shrugged, but Pepper just smiled fondly at him.  


“He’s good for you.” She murmured, giving him a considering look. He smiled slightly until his traitorous brain pointed out to him that she never said that he was good for Peter though. 

 

The others were gathered around on the sofas, watching movie credits when they returned. Thor had left earlier that day, so the room was quiet. They gave a few sleepy hello’s when the two of them came into the room. Bruce had his head tipped over the back of the sofa, mouth open and snoring. There were grapes dotted around the floor near Bruce and also on him. Tony was a little disappointed he missed that game. He shooed Peter as he gave a big yawn.  


“Go on, off to bed Underoos.”  


“Did you guys have a good night?” Steve asked, sharing a grin with Clint.  


“It was awesome.” Peter grinned, and Natasha climbed gracefully from her seat.  


“Looks like.” She passed the two of them and he watched as she tapped Peter’s, Tony’s, tie, that was still around Peter’s neck. “Good night boys.” She murmured.  


“Night,” Peter smiled back sleepily, oblivious. Tony nudged him to head off to bed again and scowled at the others.  


“I don’t want squished grapes in my carpet. Pick them up.”  


Tony ignored the ‘yes dad’ from Clint and left for bed. 

\----

Tony was sprawled out on his bed, scrolling through the Avengers Instagram profile. Peter was in charge of it, what with being the one most up to date with social media and worked with their PR people. Tony scrolled through the many pictures of the team, pausing to laugh at one of Thor sat in front of eight dishes of spaghetti bolognaise. He remembered the mess the guy was left in after he successfully demolished them all. There were only a few of Bruce, and the comments on his seemed pretty positive. He wondered whether Bruce knew he had such a loyal following.  


He couldn’t help but notice though that he was in very few, and those were usually team photos. He stopped to read the comments on one of the team, sans him.  


@Honey1332 – OMG I love them!  


@TraceyR7G – Why do they look so good? Serious team goals.  


@Robthegreat1 – Please marry me Widow!!  


@UnderRedSkies – Captain, I think you’d look great with a beard. Totally should grow one.  


@TPGC34 – I wish I was in this picture.

Yeah. He could relate to that latest one. The picture was quoted ‘besties’ and Tony scrolled back up to the top, to the newer pictures. Steve was grinning with an ice cream in hand, Tony recognised it from their trip to one of the children’s hospitals Steve had organised. He clicked to read the comments, because he didn’t know when to stop, apparently. He deserved the way his stomach dropped as he read the caption.  


‘#1 Avenger.’  
Maybe Peter didn’t post that one? Though he supposed it made sense. Steve and Peter were incredibly similar. Neither could help but do the right thing, their stubbornness was quite evenly matched, they were both purer of heart than the rest of them. Perhaps the PR people had told Peter not to use many of Tony, he didn’t have the reputation for it really, and he was well aware of his position as financial backer for the team. Normally, this wouldn’t bother him. But if the pictures showed Peter’s feelings about the team, then Tony found himself lacking. He wasn’t jealous. He wasn’t. He just had to get in more of those pictures. Tony Stark excels at whatever he does, and the world ought to remember that.

\----

Tony walked into the gym a few days later just in time to spot Peter hauling himself up onto the structural support beams in the ceiling. He landed next to a crouching Clint, tapping his head and swinging in an arc to another beam further down the large hall. Tony sniggered as Peter’s foot narrowly missed Steve’s head as he went. Steve and Natasha were sparring on the mat and there was no sign of Bruce. No surprises there, he was in the gym even less than Tony was, which was probably the reason Steve got his legs swiped out from underneath him. Tony walked over to the mat as Natasha hauled Steve up.  


“You’re here to train?” Steve glanced at his gym outfit of a tank top and sweat pants.  


“No, I’m here to learn some knitting patterns from you, grandpa.” He said, deadpan, and Steve just rolled his eyes. Natasha stepped back from the mat and gestured Tony to join Steve.  


“Have fun boys,” She smirked, “Don’t put your back out, Stark.”  


“Uncalled for.” He mock glared at Natasha’s back as she left the gym.  


“C’mon then, let’s warm up.” Steve ran him through some warm up exercises and Tony did his best to breathe through the holds Steve demonstrated. He was not about to let Steve get him on the floor and straddle him. He didn’t think he’d be able to keep his cool with such a stark reminder of Siberia. He also kept tabs on Peter, still up in the rafters, now sat next to Clint. The kid seemed to be attempting to meld his chin into his neck and taking a picture with Clint.  


“Roo, you know that’s an awful angle, right?” Tony called as he and Steve stopped for a breather. Perhaps he shouldn’t have skipped so many training sessions.  
Steve smiled at him, “That’s cute.”  


“It’s not cute, he looks like a worm.” Tony rolled his eyes.  


“I didn’t mean- nevermind.” Steve shook his head slightly as Peter landed next to them and proudly displayed the picture on his phone.  


“Look how many chins I have!” Peter was grinning like a maniac and Tony sighed.  


“At least you look better than Clint still.” The picture had Peter with a good many chins and Clint doing a rather poor imitation of this worm thing in Tony’s opinion.  


“Oi!” Came a shout from overhead.  


“Yeah he gave a pretty poor attempt at chinning.” Peter said, examining the picture before giving Tony a sideways look.  


“Quick Mr Stark!” Peter shouted and shoved the phone under his chin, keeping the two of them in the frame. “Chins!”  


Oh god, that was an awful angle, this was not what he intended by having pictures. Fuck it, chin in, smile! He snorted at the picture Peter took and yep, better than Clint’s attempt. Peter was gigging, actually giggling at their picture, showing it off to Steve who looked far more confused than the situation probably warranted. It was Peter. Weird shit happens, roll with it Rogers.  


Tony grinned, “Nailed it.”  


“Come on, that’s enough of a break, I think. Back to work.” Steve shook his head in fond exasperation.  


“My turn, Steve?” Peter asked, and Tony was happy to step back and let the two of them work on take-downs.  


“See ya later Roo.” Tony waved over his shoulder as he headed out and Peter beamed and gave him a salute. 

\----

Turns out, the chin selfie wasn’t the only picture Peter took that gym session. He managed to get a few of Tony and Steve sparring. Rather flattering ones too, he was happy to note. Yes, his arse looked great in a pair of sweats. He scrolled through the few Peter had uploaded to the Instagram account as he lay sprawled on his bed after a shower. There were already plenty of comments on the pictures within an hour of them being put on. Most that he could see were positive, though he needed to check with Peter on one thing being repeated. He closed the Instagram app and opened his text messages, saves trekking about the compound to find him.

\- You- hey kid y r they calling me dad?  
\- Roo- What?  
\- You- the pictures on Instagram  
\- Roo- Oh, lmao I think it’s some sort of ‘adopt me’ or ‘wish you were my dad’ thing. Or maybe daddy issues… :/  
\- You- so theyre not calling me old?  
\- Roo- Nooo Mr Stark don’t worry, that’s not what they mean hahaha!  
\- You- okay  
-  
-  
-

You- kid  
-

Roo- Yeah?  
-

You- what does imao mean  
-

Roo- imao?  
-

You- Yeah u said it  
-

Roo- OH LMAO  
-

You- ?  
-

Roo- OMG mr stark  
-

You- PETE IMAYO IS NOT A WORD  
-

Roo- MR STARK STOP  
-

Roo- L M A O – LSUGHIN MY ASS OFF LKHAKSGDV  
-

You- dont laugh at me or ill replace ur shootrs with silly string  
-

Roo- MR stRk im wheezing!!  
-

You- not talking 2 u. 

\----

“We need to talk about what happened, Tony.” Steve’s level voice came from the seating area and Tony froze in front of the coffee machine. He was too tired for this conversation. Mental note to make some adjustments to speed up the coffee machine.  


“We did. Or do you not recall the dressing down we all had from Fury?” He stared resolutely at his empty mug.  


“All? Let’s be honest, you had a slap on the wrist compared to us.” And Tony couldn’t help but turn around to stare at Steve at that.  


“You’re the one who went against the wishes of 117 countries. Not me. I went to help you. You want to go on about us being a team, well you weren’t a team leader when you favoured one over the rest.” Tony leaned back on the counter, careful not to shout. He wasn’t the one losing his cool this time. “And he wasn’t even part of the team.”  


“We’ve been over this bit.” Steve started, but Tony cut him off.  


“Yes, and we all know how it ended. Your shield in my chest.”  


He watched Steve take a deep breath and release it before he spoke quietly.  


“I know. Tony, I know.” Steve leaned forwards and put his head in his hands. “We came back though. We didn’t go on the run, we came back to sort things out with the Accords.”  


“Well done. You’ve learnt to be accountable for your actions.” Tony bit out. Steve’s head came up sharply and he levelled Tony with a look.  


“We both made mistakes that day. I’m not proud of what happened, Tony.”  


“Yeah, well, it did happen. We both lost our shit. And now we’ve got to make a better job of it this time.”  


“You’re right. So why do I feel like there’s still something unresolved between us?” Steve’s earnest eyes were a weapon that should definitely be restricted or regulated or some other shit. The coffee machine beeped and started filling his mug, so he turned and watched the brown liquid instead, shrugging. Steve spoke again. “I want us to move past this and be how it was.”  


“It’s in my head.” He said quietly. “You and the shield above me. It’s been months and it’s still what I see most times when I sleep.”  


“Tony…”  


“Not my mom. Not Howard. You. How selfish am I that the thing I dream about is MY betrayal rather than my parent’s murder?” He heard Steve get up and move around the sofa.  


“Nightmares don’t work like that, and it’s not selfish Tony. It was a serious betrayal of your trust.” Steve almost whispered, stood next to him.  


“Yeah, well it happened. It’s done. Nothing we can do to change it now, all we can do is make sure none of this shit show affects Peter. Not any more than it already did when I fucked up and took him to Germany.” He turned to look at Steve now and noted the sadness in his eyes. “Your bestie is in Wakanda getting help, we are all still here saving the world. There’s nothing left to discuss. Everything is fine.” He took a large gulp of scalding coffee.  


“Peter is the best of all of us.” Was all Steve said, still looking immeasurably sad.  


“He is. Let’s be honest, he’s helped smooth over a lot of things here. I doubt even Fury would have been able to get us working together again.”  
Steve gave him a lopsided smile, “Yeah, thank god for teenagers with attachments to famous people.”  


“Calm yourself Cap, you’re not that famous yet.”  


“Steve. Can we go back to Steve?”  


Tony gave him a considering look. “Steve.” He said.  


“Thank you, Tony.”  


“Yeah well, we can’t argue in front of the kids. Bad parenting.” Nothing was solved and he doubted it could be with a quick conversation, but at least they could have a conversation without being at each other’s throats. He hadn’t thought his reverting to ‘Cap’ had mattered to the guy, but perhaps Tony was able to admit that he didn’t have the monopoly on hurt feelings over the whole thing.  


“Can we get lunch some time?” Steve asked. They used to do that quite often before and he was a little embarrassed when he thought of how those lunches made him feel like he was really part of the team. Him and Steve discussing dynamics and strategy, things to work on with individual members and tech Tony was working on.  


“You asking me on a date, Steve?” He batted his eyelashes playfully and Steve blushed a little, reminding him of when they’d do this before. “I don’t think your boyfriend would be too happy.”  


“I don’t have a boyfriend.”  


“Now, now, I know long distance relationships can be difficult, actually no I don’t, never had the temperament or the celibacy for one, but still. You can’t give up on him this quickly.”  


“Bucky and I aren’t together.” Steve folded his arms and tried not to smile.  


“So…?” He gestured between him and Steve. “You want to give this a go?”  


“No, stop messing around, you know what I mean.” Steve huffed and Tony clapped him on the shoulder as he passed.  


“Yeah, sure. Let FRIDAY know when you’re free and we’ll arrange something.”  


Steve smiled, “Great.”  


That wasn’t too bad.

\----

That gig for Ned’s birthday rolled around quickly and before he knew it, Peter was on his last few days at the compound. Tony had arranged for Happy to take the boys to Staten Island where the gig was held, and Tony would then pick Peter up. Ned was staying with his uncle who lived close by. Tony had investigated rough ending times for the previous gigs the band played, and they were all around 11:30pm so Tony started winding down a few projects, so he’d be ready to leave. His phone started ringing and FRIDAY put it straight through, must be Peter.  


“Hey kiddo, has it finished early?” He asked, putting a few tools into their compartments.  


“Mr Stark?” That wasn’t Peter.  


“Ned? Where’s Peter?” Ned’s panicked tone had Tony calling a suit to him. Much quicker than a car.  


“Sir, something’s not right, he’s acting strange. I didn’t know who to call.”  


FRIDAY was a clever girl and transferred the call to the helmet as it assembled around him and he threw his phone down on the workbench. “What do you mean, acting strange?”  


“He said your name and I didn’t want to call his aunt, she’d flip.”  


“Okay, sure, tell me what’s wrong with him? I’m on my way. You’re still at the gig, right?” He could still hear the music in the background before it died down sharply.  


“Yeah, we’re in the toilets now. It’s like he’s drunk. But I swear we haven’t been drinking, we had water, sir. Peter!”  


“NED? What’s happening?” He kicked the suit into high power, fuck flight protocol. Air Traffic Control could speak with FRIDAY if they wanted.  


“Oh my god, Peter!” Sounds of retching and shoes squeaking on tiled flooring came through the suit’s internal speakers. “Mr Stark, I think he’s been drugged, he can’t stand up at all and he threw up.”  


“Good, get him to throw up again if you can Ned, get it out of his system. I’ll be there in two minutes.”  


He touched down outside the hall stepping out of the suit and gestured for FRIDAY to take it to the roof to wait sentinel. The street was quiet but he was greeted by a burly security duo on the door who attempted to stop him.  


“Do you know who I am? There’s an emergency, I need to get in.” He glared indredulously at them as they shared an uncertain look.  


“Mr Stark, we cannot just-“  


“Yes, you can,” He interrupted, “unless you want to be out of a job for the rest of your lives for obstructing Avenger’s business.” They stepped back reluctantly, and Tony pushed the door open, finding himself inside a lobby. He tapped his earpiece and FRIDAY gave him directions to the bathroom.  
When he entered, he found Peter kneeling on the grotty floor and Ned was pale, clutching Peter’s phone. Tony rushed forwards to Peter’s side and grasped his shoulder as he knelt on the tile, narrowly missing Peter’s vomit.  


“Hey kiddo, look at me.” Peter blinked blearily up at him and moaned. His face was clammy, and his normally bouncy curls were slick against his forehead. He looked awful and his eyes weren’t focussing well.  


“I don’ feel so good.” He moaned and clutched at his stomach.  


“Okay, let it out.” Tony did his best to support Peter’s shoulders as the kid heaved. Not much came up so Tony was fairly certain that whatever he’d been given was being metabolised already. Nothing to do other than wait it out by the looks.  


“Ned, grab me a bottle of water from the vending machine in the lobby, I saw one as I came through.” He shoved some notes at Ned who nodded anxiously and hurried out of the bathroom. Tony got up to grab some paper towels and crouched next to Peter this time. “Can you stand up?”  


“Dunno, feel dizzy.”  


“It should wear off soon, probably need to sleep it off for the best. Ned’s going to get you some water and then we’ll get out of here when you can stand. I don’t fancy hauling your ass up flights of stairs to the roof.”  


“Why the roof?” Peter slurred as he took the paper towels from Tony and wiped his mouth.  


“Car was too slow.”  


“Iron man?”  


“Yep. So we’ve got a flight back if you’re up for it. I can call a car though if not?” Tony hedged, he didn’t fancy dealing with the paperwork if a civilian got splattered with vomit. Fury wouldn’t be too pleased. Or Steve.  


“No, I wanna fly.” He grinned lopsidedly. “Iron man’s come to save me!” He announced to Ned as he came in.  


“Is he gonna be okay?” They both watched him list sideways before Tony quickly wrapped an arm around his shoulders and hauled him back upright, sitting down against the tiled wall next to the kid.  


“Yeah, nothing a good sleep wont fix. What kind of asshole does this?” He muttered angrily as he took in Peter’s pasty complexion and glassy eyes. “C’mon Roo, drink this.” He unscrewed the bottle and held it up, guiding Peter’s clumsy hands to put it to his mouth. Peter drank a third of the bottle before Tony pulled it away. “You don’t want too much at once kiddo, or you’ll make yourself sick again.” Peter was leaning heavily on him and Tony sighed. This might be a little more difficult than he anticipated. “Any better?” He hated the way his curls were against his sticky forehead and brushed them back as best he could. He was startled by a phone ringing.  


“Oh, sorry that’s me. It’s my uncle.” Ned looked sheepish.  


“Answer it, go on, this show should be finishing soon. You should go outside for him before the crowds. Peter will be fine, I’ll make sure of it.” He assured Ned, nodding.  


“Okay, yeah, I can see that. Thanks sir, tell him to give me a call tomorrow please?”  


“Will do.” He ushered Ned to take the call which he did as he gave a small concerned wave to Peter and hesitatingly pushed his way out the door.  


Tony looked down at Peter’s face and the kid was actually asleep, breathing softly. Jesus Christ. He couldn’t carry him, he’d put his back out.  


“FRI, best plan of action?” He asked.  


“Sending the suit to you Boss, you’ll be able to lift him with that. Though I’m fairly certain you could without it.”  


“Right, make sure nobody sees, and route us a way out of here.”  


Five minutes later had Tony in the suit and Peter in his arms bridal style as they made the journey back to the compound. Peter was still fast asleep, so Tony vowed to give the kid a proper flight once he was conscious.  


He touched down on the roof of the compound and strode to the elevator, asking FRIDAY to send them to Bruce. He just wanted to be sure. Bruce was a little green when Tony explained how someone had spiked the kid but after a quick blood sample was confident enough to assure him Peter would be fine once he’d slept it off. His metabolism burning through the drugs fairly quickly.  


Bruce left to go back to bed and Peter stirred slightly on the bed still in the lab.  


“Hey Pete. Fancy a walk to your own bed?” He asked, helping him sit up. Peter grumbled something indistinguishable. “C’mon sleepyhead, you slept all the way here. Stay awake for a little while and we’ll get you into your bed.” He hauled Peter’s arm around his shoulders and helped him to stand. They made it across the lab and into the elevator before Peter leaned more and more onto him. He sighed and promised to send FRIDAY to a community college if she were wrong. He adjusted Peter’s arm from his shoulders and stooped slightly to put an arm under his legs and lift. Okay, that wasn’t impossible, the kid was surprisingly light. The elevator stopped at the floor with their bedrooms and Tony made his way down the hall to Peter’s. FRIDAY helpfully opened his door and Tony deposited him gently on the bed. He went to stand up, but Peter’s hand wasn’t letting go of his shirt.  


“Oi, I need to get your shoes off.” Tony scolded him softly.  


“I don’t feel so good, I don’t want you to go.” Peter whimpered, voice small and his breath caught.  


“Okay, I’m not going, I just want to get you comfortable, Pete.” Peter loosened his grip slightly and Tony leant back to undo his laces and slid both his shoes off. “You’ll feel better if you change into pyjamas.” He coaxed and Peter wrinkled his nose, eyes firmly shut. Tony sighed and looked around the room. He picked up a large t-shirt that he recognised, ‘I survived my trip to NYC’, and hauled Peter up into a sitting position and changed an uncooperative teenager. The trousers were pretty loose fitting and appeared clean, and Tony didn’t want the battle with them as well, so he pushed Peter to lay down, tugging the blanket from underneath him.  


“Stay.” Peter mumbled and Tony went to the other side of the bed and laid down on top of the blanket.  


“There, now go to sleep, Underoos.” The pillow was incredibly comfortable, he supposed he could stay five minutes until Peter fell asleep.  


Peter smiled sleepily at him. “Roo.”  


“Yeah, go to sleep Roo.” 

\----

“You got everything?” He asked, probably for the fifth time now but hey, he didn’t want the kid leaving something important behind. Tony would only end up hauling ass in the suit to bring it to him back in Queens.  


“Yeah, yeah. I’ve got everything that I need.” Peter rolled his eyes before saying hesitatingly, “I’ve left a few things in my room though if that’s okay?”  


“Sure, you’ll always have a room here kiddo. So long as you visit us that is.” He raised an eyebrow.  


“Obviously, as if I wouldn’t.” Peter scoffed. They stood out the front of the compound, Happy parked ten yards away and waiting to take Peter home. He looked much better now, the spiked drink had barely any effect on him the next day and despite being quite the scare, Peter had handled the whole thing rather well. They’d had a quiet few days up until it was time to leave, watching movies and pigging out on more junk food than May would be happy with. The kid had already said his goodbyes to the others this morning, but Tony hadn’t joined the communal area, instead opting to get FRIDAY to let him know when Happy turned up, so he could catch the kid before he left.  


“It’s just some books and a few things. I just… like the thought of some things being here too.” He shrugged self-consciously and Tony clapped a hand on his shoulder in a clumsy attempt at support, cursing Howard for his inability to just give the kid a damn hug.  


“It’s fine Pete… so do I.” That was awkward.  


“Great, good.” Peter nodded. “Well, I’d better go before Happy starts beeping.” He said, glancing over his shoulder.  


Tony squeezed his shoulder before dropping his hand. At least he didn’t shake the kid’s hand like his father liked to do each term. “It’s been good having you around, kid.” He managed, giving Peter a genuine smile. He was telling no lies there; Peter’s company was always welcome.  


“It’s been amazing, really.” He shook his head in wonder, “Like I never could have guessed that one day I’d be staying with the Avengers and creating stuff in your lab. That’s like, serious life goals already achieved.” He grinned up at Tony.  


“Well don’t stop your goals there Roo, you’re destined for better things than us.” He said and was suddenly being given an almost crushing hug. His arms hovered for a moment before he hugged Peter back, one hand on the back of his head. Peter buried even further into him, his face near Tony’s neck.  


“Thank you.” Peter whispered. “You have no idea what it all means to me.”  


“Oh Roo, you’re the one with no idea.” Tony held onto him for a long moment before he pulled back reluctantly. Any longer and Happy would be beeping or Clint would appear, and he’d never live it down. He allowed himself to push his hand through Peter’s curls before tapping his cheek. “Off you go.” He coughed. Peter grinned up at him and grabbed his suitcase.  


“Call me if there’s any world-ending problems.” He called over his shoulder. Happy got out of the car to open the trunk.  


“Yeah, no. That’s a little out of Friendly-Neighbourhood-Spider’s range. Hap, drive safe, that’s an expensive car!” He yelled back and Happy gave him a sardonic eyebrow and knowing smirk. He stood and watched the car leave the winding driveway of the compound, already planning the kids next visit.

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thanks for reading! If it was any good, please let me know in a comment. Favourite bits? 
> 
> Let me know what to tag, too. I'm hopeless.
> 
> I didn't set out with any real timeline/direction, just a few scenes I wanted to try, and rather than do them as separate short scenes I wanted to put them together as I don't think I can write well enough to pack what I want into a short fic. To get the emotional build up? Anyway, I'll likely go through this a few times and redo parts and edit the shit out of it as I'm not 100% happy and still very much learning how to write a story. Hoping to get better! Thanks for reading.


End file.
